


Until My Birthday Brings Us Apart

by PxKA



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Medieval, Riverdale, Riverdale AU, SweetVer, bughead - Freeform, choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxKA/pseuds/PxKA
Summary: A deviant deal is made between two kings. One seeks peace, the other seeks revenge. Four kids fight against time to achieve what they want, or their birthdays will bring them apart.





	1. Chapter One

The Riverdale Kingdom was for many eras blessed by an united population, who cooperated with one another, and protected their sacred land even if that meant their families or loved ones had to be sacrificed. Currently, after an incident that lead to years of war and despair, the Kingdom had been divided into North and South, each with a monarchs who ruled their realm in very divergent ways. 

This separation started when two of the most wealthy families of the Riverdale Kingdom were brought upon a disagreement. The Blossom family -who owned a vast empire of Maple trees - accused the Jones family - known for their discoveries on foreign beverages and spices, making them own the local market- of using dark magic to curse the red headed family. Barnabas Blossom, the King at that time, was violently murdered during one of the riots, as well as all the women on the Jones ancestry, making both families swear revenge on each other. From then on, Clifford Blossom, the only son of the deceased king became the new head of state, and evicted anyone who was allied to the Jones to the Southside of Riverdale, the less treated and appealing side of the country. There, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the II was nominated the leader of that area, and the lands were never the same. 

During decades the two sides found each other fighting without any apparent reason. Jones was forced to raise his now only son all by himself as is wife, mother and daughter were also killed during that one riot. It was tough to gain the trust of those who crossed to is side, forcefully or not. By the time the young son was ten, they had built a small village, starting from an already half destroyed castle where the two men started to live in. With the art of negotiation, something that ran in the blood of that family, they were able to trade spices for animals, slaves, anything necessary to aid them into building a borough. Soon enough, with the help of an abandoned church and other structures, the Southside was a safe place to live, but its reputation never changed. Many rumours of the trade of opium was spread until it reached the ears of King Clifford, who made sure that the Northsideside was seen as the perfect paradise to habit, and the Southside an accurate representation of hell. 

Even if a little bit damaged by the ongoing wars between the battles, the Northside was wealthy. The King was seen as a kind man, who did everything he could to help those in need. Family values were always on the top of his list as his wife and daughter and son, Cheryl Blossom and Jason Blossom were equality treated as the closest entities to God, and should be approach with maximum respect. 

It was positive to say that both families contrasted each other on every level. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the III, the next on the Jones lineage, was a sweet young boy who loved to write fantasy stories where his dad was the hero. Covering his black raven hair was always a wool made crown knitted by his mother before she died, and a bracelet made by his talented younger sister who unfairly met the same destiny as his mother. He learned how to work a sword, protect his people like his father had taught him too, so nothing like that haunted day would happen again. The little things about his life were what made him happy: hanging his legs out of the broken half of their castle, whilst reading a book, early in the morning, the only moment when Lady Cooper, the Chancellor of the castle, who usually tutored or accompanied Forsythe so he wouldn’t get in trouble while his father was out for long expeditions. This wasn’t always a bad thing because Lady Cooper had two beautiful daughters, an older one, Polly, and a younger one, Elizabeth, the prettiest girl this boy had ever seen in his short life. She was curious, adventurous, never able to sit still but he would do anything for her. Polly was mysterious, she often disappeared through the forest most north from the castle, the one that lead to the Northside, the one no one was supposed to get near of. 

The two young kids often talked about what had happened. The Coopers had always been there for the Jones, Elizabeth and Forsythe grew together and have been the closest friends since ever, even more now that they were confined to that poor yet growing village.

On the other hand, the Blossoms didn’t quite need the help of outside jobs to maintain their golden coin deposits. The Maple tree business was rather an entertainment then an allowance as this lineage as ruled Riverdale way before the accusations and riots. The strong DNA of the family turned them redheaded icons of Riverdale. Cheryl, the eldest daughter of King Clifford and Queen Penelope, was forcefully adored by everyone. She was truly incredibly cold towards anyone who crossed her path, she was taught to be like that. Emotions equal weakness, and you shall not be weak in front of your future empire. Her stare was fierce, her posture was straighter than a plank and her attitude could kill. Her father had made sure that she was ready to take over the throne at any given moment, even when she was just a little princess. Jason was not so much like that. He was soft, caring, a lover not a fighter kind of boy. He liked to get on his horse and ride around the Northside to play with the kids of the Kingdom, or help the ladies at the market, however he was often seen leaving through the forests. Rumour has it that he went to meet with a witch, because everytime the boy came back from his journeys, he looked kinder, softer, and with weird purple marks on his neck. Some even think he carries the plague and that is why the Blossoms ignore him most of the time. 

The only time the Blossom princess found herself being as kind as her brother was with the daughter of the head of security and chancellor of the castle, Veronica Lodge. The raven haired girl was similar to Cheryl, her pearl necklace giving her a hint of confidence to act up when needed, managing to always obtain what she intends. Cheryl really valued that about her friend. They usually spent their days training archery or riding their horses, off to discover secret places to make their own, pretending to rule the world.

One day, when the girls were making their way back to the castle, a committee was stationed in front of it, one that they had never seen before. Black horses covered in green leather. Knights well protected by silver armor were holding high flags, with a curved snake on them. A snake to seem to stare into the eyes of whoever walked past. Cheryl and Veronica hurried inside, only to meet a scenery different from what would be expected.

‘’You are not allowed on this land, snake.’’ King Clifford spoke loudly.

‘’I received your letter. I want to discuss the deal you proposed.’’ A man with leather garments and the same snake has before on his back showed the said letter, making the redhead king smile evilly.


	2. Chapter Two

This letter was the beginning of a new era. Perhaps the decades spent fighting, the hatred that was connected to the name of both sides of Riverdale was coming to an end. But don’t let King Clifford fool you, as a coin always has two sides. You might think that the bread distributed throughout the town, the golden money thrown at the poor children are acts of a good King, but behind the thick walls of the Blossom Castle, dark secrets behold. Within four walls, decorated with red velvet carpets imported from China, the deadly sword of Hiram Lodge trespasses yet another traitor. Another slave. Another villager. The Northside was owned by a façade that was very well covered. Until now.

‘’Father, what is the meaning of all this?’’ Princess Cheryl crossed the long hallways of the castle to meet her father, whom had just finished his conversation with King FP.

‘’My dear. Come closer, we must talk.’’ He said, waving forward for her to come closer. Cheryl bows down at his feet, awaiting his word.

‘’Who was that man, and what was that letter?’’ The princess keeps her head down, as lifting it up at this moment would be seen as disrespect.

‘’I have finally reached an agreement with the King of the Serpents, so that our kingdoms are again reunited and peace can be brought to this country.’’ Clifford spoke calmly as he normally does, the words floated from his mouth seemed as improvised but actually very cautious. A simple mistake could ruin the plan.

‘’And what is thy agreement?’’ 

‘’You will travel to the Southside, and meet Prince Forsythe the III. This year you become a woman, my dearest daughter. It is time you take responsibility for your kingdom. As so, on you 18th birthday, you will marry the Prince, uniting North and South. You will hold the next heritage of the Riverdale Royal family, along with Forsythe.’’ The redheaded man declares. After a few seconds of processing the information, Cheryl is shocked. No one had told her that this would happen, her freedom being stolen.

‘’But father.. How can you do such thing? How can you imprison my happiness, my freedom of love? I shall not marry nor consummate with such spiteful snake!’’ She was outraged by this. Her father had always treated her like a princess, promised her the world and so much more, and now it felt like everything was being snatched off her feet.

‘’Do not speak to your father in that way! You are a princess and you will do what your King says, no matter what! Have I made myself understood?’’ Clifford gets up from his throne and grabs the cheeks of his daughter with enough force to mark her. Tears swell on her eyes.

‘’Yes, my King. I apologize for my behaviour.’’ Cheryl bows down and steps away from the throne.

‘’You will leave for your journey tomorrow at dawn. You may take Veronica with you, if you so much need her. Hermione will help you pack. Now, by God’s nails, disappear child. I no longer want to look at your miserable face.’’ The King waves off and a maid helps Cheryl out. Both women shocked at the expression used.

Veronica Lodge was waiting outside the big walls that lead to the room of the throne, patiently chatting with one of the guards.

‘’My princess’’ Veronica bows, holding her dress, as she sees Cheryl leave the room and storming down the hall. ‘’Have you discovered the meaning of the letter?’’ 

‘’Veronica. My right arm, counselor, and best best friend. I am in deep shit.’’ Cheryl holds the other girl’s arm and leads her to her ginormous room, a queen sized bed along with various adornments in shades of red and gold. 

‘’My God Princess. What do you mean?’’ Veronica sits down on the bed.

‘’My father is sending me off the pit of snakes, to marry the Serpent Prince! What happened to the sense of chivalry? True love? What happened to my freedom?’’ Cheryl’s voice cracks but she is unable to cry. She was taught to never do so, as it was a sign of weakness.

‘’You are Princess Cheryl. I don’t think you had much freedom in the first place. But yes, that sounds absolutely awful.’’ Veronica nods and rubs her friend’s back.

‘’You must come. I can’t face this alone. Who knows what they will do to me!’’ 

Later on, Hermione Lodge helped her daughter and the Princess prepare a bag with the essentials for the trip and their stay on the Southside, that being various dresses, all in different shades of red, so the Blossom signature was well read, a few horse riding outfits, her big princess crown, for the big events, the medium one, for important dinners, and the small one that she uses daily. 

‘’So you mentioned you would get married on your birthday?’’ Veronica asks while folding some silk bed sheets. No way would they sleep on anything provided by those rovers.

‘’Yes. In two months basically.’’ Cheryl fans herself, the matter making her want to faint.

‘’What if you meet someone better than Forsythe? Did you see that hottie that came with the Guard of the Southside? Oh my gosh his hair and his eyes. I can only imagine the muscles under his leather armor.’’ The raven haired girl jumped on the bed, spreading her arms and legs, dreaming of the nameless boy.

‘’I don’t think that will matter. Unless they are apart of the Royal family of the Southside. But as well all know, FP had a daughter and a son, and the daughter died during one of the riots. Not that I would be interested in any of them.’’ Cheryl laughs awkwardly, ending the conversation, as Veronica kept dreaming of the way the boy clenched onto his sword.

On the following day, Cheryl and Veronica, along with five guards from the Royal army, rode their white horses on the way to the Southside Kingdom. To go there they had to cross the forbidden forest, the one that separated north from south. The sun barely had rose from it’s sleep so the forest was still a bit dark, but not enough that you couldn’t see what was in front of you. A slight fog made the ambience a bit more scary than it needed to be, as well as the tall trees that made the sky disappear within it’s foliage. Suddenly wolf whistles are heard.

‘’Look what we have here, the Blossom Princess herself.’’ A manly voice spoke, but there was no body to match it.

‘’Reveal yourself!’’ A guard yelled, engaging his sword. Several footsteps were heard and shadows were seen, but the body was too quick.

‘’I don’t want any trouble. Just thought I could take a souvenir with me after seeing the princess.’’ The man spoke again. From the top of a tree, something fell down and landed on Cheryl’s horse, just sitting behind her. The princess turns around and looks at the person behind her. Even if the face of this boy looked clean, his clothes were ripped and dirty, he held various knives on his chest and legs, any could kill her at any second.

‘’And who may you be?’’ Cheryl sighs. The trip was bad already, she didn’t a stupid kid trying to steal from her.

‘’I once was Nick St. Clair. Now I am a nobody. But this.’’ He grabs the crown Cheryl is wearing with the tip of the knife he was holding ‘’This would make me someone again.’’ 

Cheryl rolls her eyes and grabs the knife hidden between her horses maine and stabs the guy’s shoulder with ease while he is distracted by the shining crown. She proceeds to push him off the horse and he falls on his back.

‘’Finish him off boys. And clean the princess’ crown before handing it back to her.’’ Veronica laughs at how easily Cheryl dealt with the situation. Two guards stayed back to take care of the rover and they continued the short bit left of the journey, finally seeing for the first time what was known as the Southside Kingdom.


	3. Chapter Three

The Southside was overshadowed with despair and poverty, and yet people seemed happy to be there and the sun was shining high, indicating that it was the middle of the day. A carriage crossed in front of the Princess and her trusty friend, female voices could be heard from the market, located in the very middle of the Kingdom. People dressed incredibly different on this side of Riverdale: flowy dresses, comfortable cotton or silk was replaced with mostly leather, shoes that appeared to be made of hay; women were wearing pants and revealing tops, men were shirtless and sweaty from whatever handy work they were doing. 

‘’This is like a whole different world.’’ Princess Cheryl points out, riding her horse along the center of the town. According to the map they had to cross all of the Southside to get to the Jones Castle, however they were interrupted before their arrival. Little before reaching the very middle of the town, a troop of horses with leather armoured man stop the newcomers. They were holding the same flag that Veronica and the princess had seen two days ago at the Northside. They seemed much more intimidating now that the two girls only had five guards to protect them and not the whole army. 

‘’Welcome to the Southside, Princess Cheryl.’’ The same man who once was discussing the damned letter at her castle was now welcoming the redheaded Princess.

‘’More like welcome to the pigsty. How can you people live in these conditions.’’ Cheryl quickly snapped, looking around in disgust, FP the II, the King, just laughed and rolled his eyes. Like father like daughter.

‘’I won’t disturb you for much longer, as your mission here is with my son, and not me.’’ FP looked at his son and whispered: ‘’Thankfully.’’ 

‘’My name is Prince Forsythe Pendleton Jones the III, Princess. But you can call me Jughead.’’ The prince introduced himself, getting off his horse to help the princess off her own.

‘’What kind of name is that.’’ Cheryl laughed.

‘’Veronica Lodge, I’m the Princess’ right hand.’’ The raven haired woman quickly stepped in, bowing to the prince.

‘’It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Veronica.’’ Jughead bowed as well.

After the introductions, Jughead took Cheryl to his castle. Veronica was a bit behind, chatting up with one of the Southside guards.

‘’So you know why I am here, right?’’ Cheryl asks, looking down.

‘’Yes. And trust me, I am not pleased by it either. Someone else already stole my heart, and I don’t intend to marry the Ice Queen herself.’’ Jughead chuckles, thinking about the donzel who could never leave his mind.

‘’It is Ice Princess for now. If you don’t intend to cooperate, why did you accept my visitation?’’ The Princess inquiries.

‘’I would rather marry someone I don’t love than seeing our Kingdoms in a continuous state of war and hate. I don’t want to lose anyone else to the Northside.’’ 

‘’And I don’t want to marry some nasty ass snake, let alone procreate with one.’’ 

They finally arrive to the Jones Castle. It is made mainly of wood but the inside structure is wooden, you can tell because of the big logs of wood sticking out of the side of the Castle that looks recently destroyed, leaving a hole on the fairly big castle. Cheryl was quite shocked at the size of the damage that had been done. Truthfully she was known by her icy attitude but after taking in a slight bit of what the Southside stands for and what the Serpents stand for, she couldn’t help but feel guilty.

‘’Did… Did my father do this to your castle?’’ Cheryl questions out loud, feeling rather embarrassed.

‘’Him and his troops. He didn’t just destroy the castle though. That is the minimum. The hardest thing to watch is when he separates parents from their kids, claiming they illegally using magic. Do you know what that means?’’ Jughead ties his horse and the horses of the two northside girls to one of the stables. 

‘’They go to jail?’’ Cheryl asks, clueless. Even if she was the next queen of the Northside, with the deal or no deal, she didn’t know much about laws or what a ruler is supposed to do. Her innocence made Jughead laugh.

‘’They get burned on the stick. In front of the whole town, including their families. We have five year old kids homeless, orphans, with no one to take care of them.’’ He might have exaggerated a little bit, but trying to get a bit of compassion from this girl wouldn’t hurt. Sadly the Northside brainwashing was too much to just break like that.

‘’That is impossible. My father values family a lot. He would never do such thing. You are lying.’’ Cheryl turned around, her back facing the prince, a pout across her lips.

‘’Juggy! Welcome back!’’ A blonde girl walked down the stairs to bow down to the prince.

‘’Hey Betty. How is everything around here?’’ 

‘’The usual. Toni got in trouble at the market but with the medallion of the Royal Family they let her go with a basket full of carrots for the horsies.’’ Betty explained, locking arms with Jughead. After noticing Cheryl flirting with the same guard she was talking about the night before she decided to let the girl enjoy herself for a while and turn back to Jughead.

‘’Oh you must be Princess Cheryl! My deepest apologies for not introducing myself sooner, my name is Elizabeth Cooper. I am Prince Jughead’s counselor.’’ The blondie bowed. Cheryl just nodded her head.

‘’So Toni got in trouble because she was stealing food for the horses? She knows we can afford that right?’’ Jughead kept talking to Betty, but lead Cheryl inside the part of the castle that wasn’t destroyed. Eventually, Veronica sped up and met with the three of them.

‘’Cher you are not going to believe this. Jughead has a sister! Well not directly. I think they adopted her after some fight that left her without parents. Maybe you can find true love now!’’ Veronica jumped up and down in happiness.

‘’V calm down. And what do you mean find true love? With a woman? Are you insane?’’ Cheryl opened her mouth in disbelief.

‘’Must I remind you of Heather?’’ Veronica raised a cheeky eyebrow.

‘’I paid my fair share for falling for that… Rover. This girl you talk about, is just the same. My duty is to marry Forsythe. And I will not disappoint my Kingdom with your deviant ways.’’ Cheryl almost stomped her foot and fastened her pace to meet Jughead and lock arms with him like Betty was doing. 

‘’Jug! You are back!’’ Another woman called. 

‘’Damn this boy is famous around here’’ Cheryl thought. She looked up and her eyes met caramel skinned girl, her hair was brown and blonde, mixed with pink, making her braid colourful. Like everyone she was wearing leather clothing. Her pants had knives attached to them through straps. Her face was round, her cheeks squeezable, her lips kissable. Her eyes held some kind of softness mixed with rebelion. 

‘’Toni! What have I told you about going around stealing food! Just take some coins from dad!’’ Jughead scolds but hugs her anyways.

‘’That’s the sister.’’ Veronica whispers in Cheryl’s ear.

‘’Cheryl this is Antoinette, my not from blood sister. But my sister nevertheless.’’ Jughead smiled.

‘’I’m Princess Cheryl, from the Northside.’’ She nodded her head. It was kind of like a bow but slightly with less respect.

‘’Everyone knows who you are Red. Why don’t you let me take you and your spicy latina friend show you around the castle? Juggy, some dudes at the Wyrm said they had to speak to you about something important. I can take care of the Princess until you get back.’’ Toni smiles at her brother, her eyes pleading him to go. 

Veronica looks at Cheryl - who can’t stop looking at the pink haired girl. 

‘’Why don’t you get me cool nicknames like that.’’ Veronica pouts playfully.

‘’You want me going around calling you a spicy latina?’’ Cheryl rolled her eyes but giggled.

‘’Only if I can call you Red’’ Veronica teased back. 

While the two girls bickered with each other, Toni also took a good look at Cheryl. Anyone could see her beauty from afar, like she had done during Serpent missions at the Northside, but up close, this girl was absolutely stunning. When her full red lips curved into small smiles it felt like peace could be restored, her pale hands running over her fire like hair to fix it sent shivers down Toni’s spine. The Southsider found something interesting about Cheryl. Usually your eyes are the part of the body that tell the most tales about someone, but the Princess’ eyes were mysterious, unreadable. A challenge.

‘’Shall we, Princess?’’


	4. Chapter Four

The undestroyed bits of the castle were actually mesmerizing. Of course the princess had known beauty and luxury her whole life, her room alone had higher maintenance than the Southside, but the Jones castle had a different feel to it. Emotional value had more meaning than showing everyone your possessions, so, the rooms had several paintings of Jughead and the king, and later on, when the prince was visibly older, paintings with this Antoinette girl. She was a true mystery to Cheryl. 

‘’Last but certainly not least, your room, Princess.’’ Toni bowed, opening a door to reveal a much smaller yet somehow cosy room. It had a detailed marmor fireplace and a queen sized bed, very different from sleeping on her silk king sized one, she came to later notice.

‘’For sister of the prince, you very much act like a servant.’’ Cheryl pointed out, eyeing Toni from head to toe. 

‘’Since Jug is not my real brother, I always feel like I am in debt with the Jones family.’’ Toni confessed. She took the opportunity of Veronica not being around -once she had already retreated to her room to shamelessly dream about the guard boy- to have a real conversation with Cheryl.

‘’I guess you really are. As kind as my father is, he would never take in a dirty orphan like you.’’ Cheryl rolled her eyes and walked inside the room, directing herself to the large window that hovered over the large garden that surrounded the castle.

‘’Is that how you see me?’’ Toni gasped, now too sad to look at Cheryl.

‘’Why? Is there more to you than just that?’’ The redhead grumbled. 

‘’If you weren’t such a bitch I would say you are flirting with me. But like everyone says, you are the Ice Princess. And there is nothing more to you than that.’’ Toni couldn’t help but snap back. Her words actually hurt her feelings, especially after they had spent a lovely evening chatting and joking around during the tour.

 

‘’You don’t know me, snake. Watch your tongue before you regret it.’’ Cheryl stressed and closed the door of her room in Toni’s face. 

‘’One week.’’ The Northside Princess thought, already laying in bed on her silk nightgown ‘’I have to deal with that stupid hottie for one week, before I can go home and report to father.’’ She sighed. She had also enjoyed the pink haired girl’s company, but her destiny was to marry Forsythe, it was her duty more than everything. ‘’You don’t get feelings by hanging out with a girl for a day, dumbass. Mother taught you better than this.’’ Cheryl now reassured out loud, trying to convince herself now. This small yet precious girl was consuming her thoughts at a rate that shouldn’t be allowed, so the redhead pinched her perfect porcelain skin to stop her mind, a trick Veronica had taught her to also control her anger. Like that she fell asleep, dreading another day next to Antoinette, the title ‘’Ice Princess’’ ringing in her head.

Toni, a whole hallway away from the redhead Princess, was tossing and turning on her own bed. She was used to being mocked, judged even, but for some reason, it hurt way more when Cheryl did it. Cheryl. A name she only dared to say in her mind, too afraid to how it will sound when she actually says it. Afraid it will fit perfectly leaving her lips. Before North and South got separated, she had seen Cheryl and her nobel twin brother, escaping the hands of their nanny and going to a tree to catch apples. Both Toni and Jughead are slightly older than her, so such a innocent move was adorable. What wasn’t adorable was how hard the nanny pulled on the twin’s ears and scolded them. For once, little Toni was happy her parents were so busy she was free to roam around wherever she wanted.

Since that day at the Blossom gardens, she never forgot that fire like girl. The way she told her brother to ‘’man up’’ when he was crying after the scolding and she was discreetly rubbing her ear in pain, though her face fazed no expressions. ‘’She came here on a mission, and that is to marry Jug. She would never fall for a dirty orphan like me..’’ Toni thought and smiled sadly, finally drifting to sleep.

On the following day, Toni sat on the farthest chair possible from Cheryl during the meals they were all forced to have together. Her usual seat would be next to Jughead, but she gave the excuse of ‘’The future couple should sit together so they get used to it.’’. Both North and South princess/prince shrieked at the thought. However, that didn’t stop the pink haired girl to inspect every little detail of how Cheryl ate. First, she would wait for the King to take the first bite, and only then she would pick her silverware. She always puts a napkin on her lap. She eats what would be consider the side dish, such as potatoes or rice first, and only after that was done would she eat the meat. Her plate was mainly vegetables. She gently bites the fork and drags the food in her mouth instead of doing it with her lips, so they don’t get dirty maybe? She doesn’t like peas but eats them anyways. Toni noticed this because it is the only food she mixes with others, probably to get the tastes and textures mixed up, but even then, her face would ever so slightly scrunch up in disgust, although it would fade quickly. 

During the rest of the week, Cheryl also picked up on itty bitty things that Toni did, not that she would ever admit it. Toni always wears a leather bracelet on, that has a pearl attached to it. She flinches her eyes whenever someone speaks really loud, or makes a quick move near her face. The guard that Veronica never shuts up about and the boy who takes care of the horses are close friends with her; when they aren’t attending their duties, they are together. Toni carries an opium pipe, but Cheryl has never seen her or anyone around her smoke. Toni fidgets with the rings on her fingers when the princess walks by, and she never looks in her eyes if they have to speak to each other, which is the exact opposite she did when they first met. 

It was the third day of the Northside Princess staying on the Jones Castle, and a ball dance was going to be held in her honor. Therefore, she and Veronica were in her room, putting on their dresses for the night.

‘’So, excited to finally see Toni in a dress?’’ Veronica teased.

‘’I can positively say that you sound like you are more in love in her than I am.’’ Cheryl retorted.

‘’So you do confess you are in love with her?’’ Cheryl wined her eyes and her mouth gaped. 

‘’Veronica, that is not what I meant you dumb cow.’’ The redhead turned around nervously. ‘’It’s not like I even have a reason to be in love with her, I mean we barely talked these past days. She obviously doesn’t want anything to do with the Ice Princess, and she does well. I mean she isn’t even real Royalty it isn’t like we could do or be anything, even if my parents approve of it.’’ 

‘’Uhm, Cheryl, you are rambling.’’ Veronica smirked.

‘’Right. My apologies.’’ Cheryl laid on her bed with a loud grunt. ‘’I have no reason to feel this way and yet, it is like fate keeps making her appear in front of me all the fucking time. Like I can’t avoid her.’’ There was a convenient knock on the door and Cheryl got up to answer it with a unrespectful ‘’What?’’, but her attitude quickly changed when she saw the same pink locks she had been thinking about seconds ago. The smaller girl was holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

‘’I- You look stunning.’’ Toni covered her mouth when she realized she had said thatout loud and not just think of it in her head. However, something about Cheryl’s blushing cheeks made her feel better.

‘’Sorry, I, uh..’’ The Serpent looked at the bouquet and back at the princess and back at the bouquet. ‘’From the Prince, with best regards.’’ She basically throwed the flowers at Cheryl and skipped away to her own room down the hall. The redhead quietly shuts the door and turn around to look at Veronica.

‘’Oh my god! Those are gorgeous, who was that at the door?’’ 

‘’Antoinette.’’ Cheryl half whispered.

‘’Was she wearing a dress?’’ Veronica appealed.

‘’No.. She was wearing a tuxedo.. H-Her hair was braided… She had glitter..’’ Cheryl was still dumbfounded. ‘’Woah.’’ She smiled.

‘’Maybe she is saving the dress for your wedding day.’’ The Lodge pointed out, finally taking Cheryl off her transe. 

‘’Shut the fuck up V. I swear you are so annoying.’’ The redhead put the flowers in water and examined them. It would b expected some kind of note, or did Toni say everything Jughead wanted to say? Odd.

It was only later that night that Cheryl rudely discovered that Prince Forsythe, in fact, did not send those flowers. He didn’t even know Cheryl liked roses, he confessed. 

‘’So Toni was the one who got you the flowers?’’ Veronica gossiped.

‘’I guess so.. I mean who else would do something corny like that?’’ Cheryl half joked.

‘’I mean, Jughead should be doing those kind of things if he wants to win your heart.’’ The raven haired girl pointed out.

‘’Forget Forsythe, Veronica. He is madly in love with Betty. Like he said, we are getting married for the sake of our Kingdoms.’’ Cheryl reminded her friend.

‘’Well. Then I, has your counselor, advise to forget the shit your dad said. Get it on with Toni, because don’t think I don’t see you staring at her all the bloody time. You father is a good king, he will certainly understand and take your feelings in account. Right?’’ Truth was, Veronica knew very little about the doings of both her father and the king.

‘’Right. Mother and father will understand.’’ Again, Cheryl tried to convince herself. ‘’This is going to go horribly wrong, but.. Something bigger than me keeps pushing me to her.’’ 

 

On the complete opposite side of the ball room, Toni was getting yet another scolding from her big brother.

‘’Did you give Cheryl those roses and tell her it was me?’’ Jughead questioned.

‘’Perhaps.’’ 

‘’Do you realize that you are falling for the Ice Princess?’’

‘’Pfft, no way. She is just..’’

‘’Cut the bullshit, Tiny. I see right through you.’’

‘’There is more to her than just being a bitch, Jug. I just have to read in between the lines.’’ 

‘’Toni you barely learned how to read!’’ Jughead facepalmed.

‘’Then I will learn if that means I get to protect the Princess! We both know she isn’t safe in the North and that her father is not who he seems to be!’’ Toni reminded Jughead of the dar secrets they have been trying to delve on for a long time. 

‘’Well. Good luck. You have two months until her birthday brings you guys apart.’’ Jughead sighed and went back to Betty who was patiently waiting for him, and welcomed him back with a big smile.


	5. Chapter Five

It was the fourth day Princess Cheryl and her trusty counselor were spending at the Southside Kingdom. During their short stay they realized that these people were not bad at all, like the villagers from the North made sure to remind them of. The Serpents - the group of the Royal family and their guards - had an incredibly strong bond and were willing to do anything for their citizens. It was no new that the Southside was really poor. Their hay huts didn’t compare to the mighty houses up North. Their market consisted in various colored blankets scattered around the limited area, with all kinds of things laying on said blankets. Spices, jewelry, fruit, bread, fish, eggs. All kinds of things a person would find in there. But there was also the dark market, something King Clifford would never approve of if this was situated in his domain. There, things like opium, violent animals, crystals and even alleged magic books with sketchy black covers could be found. Cheryl never believed in magic, perhaps because the slight mention of it could have someone arrested where she came from, however, here people seemed to believe it, and worse, trust it. 

‘’Dear Forsythe, I would love to visit the market today. Maybe we could finally spend some time together, since we will eventually share last names.’’ Cheryl approached her future husband, locking arms with his. 

 

‘’You don’t have to remind me of that.’’ Jughead rolled his eyes. ‘’We can go though I can’t stay long. Are we bringing our counselors too?’’ 

‘’Well obviously, it is protocol. And bring that sapphic sister of yours, she might enjoy the fresh air.’’ The Princess let go of the boy’s arm and proceeded to walk down the hallway of the bedrooms towards her own.

‘’Who the hell uses the word sapphic.’’ Jughead huffed and went to find Betty and Toni. 

For once in her life, Cheryl wanted her identity to remain unknown while they walked around the dirty ground. Of course that would be hard since barely no one shares that remarkable hair colour, but still, for a while she wished to not have to bow every five minutes, or use eloquent speech. Upon requesting Veronica to find her discreet clothing, a scarf around her head, the classic leather jacket that everyone belonging to the Serpents wore, and some ripped leather pants Veronica sneaked out of Toni’s closet, the Princess was ready to go, blending in perfectly with the rover style of this side of Riverdale. The Lodge girl wore a similar attire, finding the colour blue more fitting for her look. 

‘’Are those my pants?’’ Toni smirked, eyeing Cheryl from head to toe. ‘’Looking good Princess.’’ 

‘’What if they are? They look much better on me.’’ Cheryl raised a daring eyebrow, holding her head up high, her aura exploding with confidence. 

‘’You would look even better with them off.’’ Toni bit her lip unconsciously, but after realizing what she had just said she blushed and walked faster to meet with her brother, who was already down the stairs of the castle. 

‘’Did Toni really just say that?’’ Veronica was laughing quite loudly, especially at the dumbfounded look on the so called Ice Princess’ face.

‘’That little concubine. Does she really think she can get away with shamelessly flirting with me like that!’’ The redhead looked at the smaller girl, challenge accepted, little vagrant. 

Finally at their destinatination, after a short walk, Cheryl was amazed at all the colour stuff being sold on those old looking rugs, like they had been there forever. Veronica locked arms with the Northside Princess, for both their safety but also a sign of kindness and affection. Rarely they could walk around with such freedom. 

‘’So Princess, what do you think of Jughead so far?’’ Toni, now recovered from the earlier embarrassment, decided to put her plan in action. This redheaded goddess needed protection so they had to be closer. Slowly falling in love with her was just another plus on their journey. 

‘’He definitely knows how to take care of his family. That is very important for me and my people.’’ Cheryl confessed sincerely. Even if she wasn’t not even a bit interested romantically on the Prince, at least she could appreciate his good qualities, possibly making their marriage torerable. The real reason behind this walk was not to spend time with Jughead. In fact, she wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. He wasn’t bad person, far from it, but Cheryl knew that coming in between him and Betty would be a cruel thing to do. They were in love, and Cheryl didn’t want to take that away from them. It was the one thing Cheryl promised herself to never get in the middle of: one’s true love.

‘’Would you say.. You are falling in love with him?’’ Toni tried, honestly afraid of the answer.

‘’Gosh no, Antoinette. You don’t fall for someone in four days.’’ Cheryl laughed. Veronica snorted, earning an elbow to the ribs from the Princess. They both knew that was a lie. 

‘’Why do you always call me by my full name?’’ The Serpent girl inquired, stopping at a blanket with various fruits. The other two girls also stopped.

‘’Why do you never say my name?’’ Upon hearing this, Toni smirked, another wave of confidence and greasiness flowing over her.

‘’I’m saving it for other occasions.’’ Toni winked and paid for an apple, taking a bit from it a smiling sweetly at Cheryl, like what she said was anything but flirty and lust filled.

‘’Oh really? In that case I can’t wait to hear you scream it.’’ It was Cheryl’s turn to flash a dirty smile and keep walking. Meanwhile, Veronica felt personally attacked by the sexual tension between the two girls. 

 

Later that day, after the tiring walk around the Kingdom, and a refreshing nap, Cheryl woke up to a note, indicating her to meet Toni at the back of the Jones’ garden. And so she went.

‘’Gee, Princess. Took you long enough.’’ Toni laughed. The sun was already setting, she had been waiting since the middle of the evening. But Cheryl was too busy getting her beauty nap.

‘’My apologies, I was quite tired from our walk.’’ Cheryl confessed, sitting down next to the other girl on the rock bench. Toni just nodded and looked up at the sky, a bright orange colour painted over it, the chilling breeze of the night settling in.

‘’Is there a reason you wanted me to come here, or do you just want to stargaze?’’ Cheryl asked. Her tone wasn’t mean nor sarcastic. An actual question was all it was.

‘’Why did you accept this deal?’’ Toni finally asks.

‘’Like the Serpents, I want to protect those I love.’’ Again, an honest response.

‘’Who do you love?’’ 

‘’My brother, Jason. He is seeing this Southside girl. If my father finds out, he might as well kill him. If I marry Forsythe, then our Kingdoms will be united and I will be able to protect him.’’ A tear rolled down the Princess’ cheek. This was the first time in a very, very long time she had cried in front of anyone, but something about Toni made her believe that she wouldn’t be in trouble for it.

‘’Do you believe in magic?’’ A sudden change of subject from Toni.

‘’Perhaps I will believe it when I see it, but for now I have been taught to fear and despise anything related to magic.’’ Cheryl also gazed at the sky, unable to face the other girl. ‘’Why do you ask?’’

‘’I think what is happening between us is magical.’’ Toni had a soft smile plastered on her face when she looked at Cheryl’s face lightened by nothing but the setting sun. 

‘’And what exactly is happening between us’’ Cheryl finally looked at the pink haired girl and blushed at the fact that she was already looking at her. 

‘’I’m not sure. Something inside me tells me that I have to protect you, take care of you. Something more powerful than me or you. Like the universe is pushing everything it can to put us together.’’ Toni felt silly expressing her feelings, but sweet honesty had always been her thing.

‘’Something also makes me think that. I barely know you and yet you make me feel comfortable. At ease.’’ Cheryl stared deeply into Toni’s eyes, those brown orbs engulfing her out of reality. For that brief moment, Cheryl wasn’t the next Queen of Riverdale. For those brief sparkly seconds she was just her, a girl scared of denial, scared of consequences, and yet, so calm and collected, because someone was there to protect her, be tough for her. She wasn’t alone. 

‘’When I said that you were the Ice Princess, I was lying. I think that there is a much softer side to you that very little people know about. And I really want to get to know that side, though I already took a peak at it earlier today.’’ Toni laughed remembering the events after their short flirt session.

_While Veronica and Cheryl talked about their surroundings, and Jughead and Betty were lost in each others eyes, Toni also took in the details around her. Some sellers were visibly tired from the many hours of dealing, others were in a constant state of happiness, doing what they love. Little kids, strays and not, played together random games they made up on the spot. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed this little girl sitting at the porch of poorly constructed house. She was alone, entertained with a fabric doll and suddenly, a boy decides that he should mess with the girl, and so, he snapped the doll out of her little hands and put it up in the air at a height that the girl couldn’t reach for being short. A scene Toni herself had experienced way too many times. In her time no one would have helped, but now she had the power to do something. She looked a back at her companions to make sure they were still behind her, noticing Cheryl was looking at her from the corner of her eye, Toni smile. Maybe finally the Princess would think of her differently._ _ ‘’Hey, give that doll back.’’ Toni approached the two kids ‘’Fuck off, lady! We are just playing!’’ The young boy sticked his tongue out. Toni looked at the little girl who had tears flowing down her cheeks, despair in her eyes, fear in her motions. For once Toni felt tall, so she snatched the doll out of the boy’s hands and gave him the scariest look she could.  ‘’You should go before the Serpents get to you.’’ With that statement, the boy ran as fast as he could and the doll was safely retrieved to her owner. The girl hugged Toni’s legs as a thank you and ran inside her home._

‘’Ah, yes. That was very kind of you. I was surprised to say the least. I don’t think anyone on my Kingdom would have done anything like that. They would of said that the girl should stand up for herself.’’ Cheryl smiled sadly. That scene had a lot more to it than Cheryl would admit. Seeing Toni’s beautiful face scrunch up in anger, see her storm off to defend the weak, the voiceless. It did things to the Princess’ heart. Things she would most likely never recognize out loud. But deep inside her heart she knew that that was the moment Princess Cheryl Blossom fell in love with Toni. 

‘’I barely know you, Princess. But I will do anything in my power to give you the love you deserve. No one should be forced to marry someone, and I don’t intend on letting that happen.’’ Toni bowed and left the garden, leaving Cheryl deep in thought. The redhead knew this was a big mistake, especially because she would be leaving the Southside tomorrow, however, something in her heart told her that the King and Queen could understand her, and allow her to follow her heart.


	6. Chapter Six

There was something beautiful about what was happening between North and South, two girls slowly falling for each other at the expense of simple but longuinly stares from across the table. Soft hands brushing against one another as they walk side by side, or when they hold hands for the briefest seconds while crossing paths. Even if it went against the protocol, something about defying the world for true love felt right for these girls. 

While love was blossoming on one side of the dense forest, the other side was being consumed by hate. With his daughter believing that marrying Forsythe the III was the right thing to do, King Clifford was finally putting his real plan to work. Under the Blossom’s Castle, deep under the ground, a meeting was being held, there was the Clifford, Queen Penelope, Sir Hiram and the worst criminals of Riverdale and beyond, a group of dark mischief dark magic users: The Ghoulies. These horrid people had been exiled from the Kingdoms long ago, as the King’s image was portrayed by his hate for magic. 

‘’So I must ask, if you so hate magic, why would you call us?’’ The leader of the Ghoulies, Malachai, spoke first.

‘’My family was cursed way before I was born. From then on, all pairs of twins of the Blossom lineage would be with evil within them, ending in the murder of the weakest twin. The Jones family were the ones who cursed mine, and now they must pay. I will steal from them everything they stole from me, every chance at happiness and a normal life. For as long as that family lives, they will pay their debt with ours.’’ The King explained.

‘’And how do you expect to retribute our duties?’’Another Ghoulie asked. The thing about the Ghoulies was that they didn’t want money. The only thing these vile creatures wished for was entertainment. And not the kind you can hire a jester to do. Eternal carnal desire was there only way of payment. 

‘’I have my own set of pretty ladies that you can choose from.’’ Clifford offered, making the Queen look down sadly. She was the Queen by title but she would rather live in the South than agreeing with the things her husband does.

‘’That’s be too easy. We want the Queen herself to pleasure us.’’ Malachai smiled wickedly, getting closer to Penelope. ‘’Don’t worry, the residents of the House of the Dead will treat you right.’’ The now scared woman looked at the man in charge of her and he looked away, waving his hand in order for them to take her away. 

‘’This is for the good of our family, darling. For the good of the Kingdom.’’ Penelope could only listen and nod, trying to make herself believe in those words that were almost as painful as the endless things the men dressed in black would do to her. 

‘’So what’s the plan, Master?’’

_____

‘’I can’t believe this is our last night together.’’ Toni groaned. She was sitting on the same rock bench she had been while waiting for Cheryl, two nights ago, at the same garden, where they had confessed their attraction to each other.

‘’It is just for another week. Then the Jones family will come to the North so you can also experience my life.’’ Cheryl had her eyes closed, enjoying Toni’s hands on her hair.

‘’When will you inform your parents that you don’t want to be with Jughead?’’ She wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear the answer, but it was too late to stop herself from talking when her voice spoke up.

‘’As soon as I get some alone time with them and Jason.’’ 

‘’And are you sure they won’t mind?’’ 

‘’They are good people, Antoinette. They will understand.’’ Cheryl reassured. 

‘’Ah, what will I do without seeing you for a whole week. I will miss you too much, Princess.’’ Toni groaned, throwing her head back. They hadn’t discussed their situation, were they lovers? Friends? Rebels? Questions to be answered when the King and Queen gave them their blessing. 

‘’Princess Cheryl?’’ The familiar voice of the latina was heard. Cheryl quickly stood up and kissed Toni’s hand. They didn’t want people to know that they were so close, just because of the rumors that could land on the wrong mouths, though Jughead was pretty positive that his sister was absolutely in love with the Blossom. That left him feeling uneasy. He watched Cheryl leave with Veronica from his balcony; he had been observing them for awhile now, thinking it is funny that he was in the same position with his loved one like his sister. Betty was quietly reading a book, leaning against his shoulder.

‘’Juggy, why must you stare at them with such eyes?’’ The blonde questioned. He had been looking at them for quite a long time.

‘’I just hope that Toni is okay. I don’t trust them.’’ Jughead sighed.

‘’Who, Cheryl?’’

‘’No. The Blossom’s as a whole. Did you know that King Clifford kicked his own mother out of the Kingdom for doing magic?’’ The Serpent Prince looked down at the beautiful green eyes staring back at him.

‘’I had no idea. What a cruel person.’’ Betty shook her head in disbelief.

‘’Let’s hope Cheryl doesn’t turn out to be this way. I believe Toni can melt that cold heart.’’

___  
The next morning, the two girls from different Kingdoms had met before sunrise. They took their horses and walked around the empty market, hand in hand.

‘’Promise me you won’t fall for some Northside rich girl?’’ Toni was actually worried at losing the girl next to her. Even if they had formerly known each other for so little, the time they spent to get to know one another was precious, remarkable and perfect. 

‘’What must you mean, dear Rover? My one and only is the Prince of Serpents, no one other than your own brother.’’ Cheryl smiled teasingly. 

‘’I’m serious, Princess. I can’t lose you too.’’ Toni’s tone had gone down enough to certify the redhead that she was being serious.

‘’I shall believe you when you finally say my name.’’ Cheryl turned around on her horse and made him go fast, the two girls ending up making a race back to the castle, where the Blossom’s bagadges were stacked outside and an impatient Veronica was tapping her foot.

‘’Princess please don’t go running off before our departure, we still need to eat breakfast.’’

Breakfast was tense. The flirty looks turned into sad ones, almost as if it was too painful to look at each other. Cheryl already ate very little, but today only an apple was already making her stomach upset. Feelings she had never quite felt before: nervous, profound sadness. Missing someone before they were even gone. Toni was feeling the same, though to her these were common things to be felt. Before they knew it they were at the front of the castle, saying goodbye. 

Jughead was still incredibly formal around Cheryl, he probably always will be. He bowed down, wishing her a good trip back. Elizabeth straight up hugged the Princess and then bowed down, retrieving herself to the arm of her beloved. Toni was looking at the ground, playing with the dirt with her foot.

‘’Aren’t you going to wish me a safe trip?’’ Cheryl smiled sadly, positioning herself in front of the smaller girl.

‘’I hope your horse falls and you have to come back.’’ Toni mumbled. Cheryl rolled her eyes and hugged the girl tightly. Everyone knew the Ice Princess was not a hugger, or toucher, but for Toni she would break all those facts about her. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, a few tears running down the Serpent’s eyes onto the Princess’ dress.

‘’Don't forgeet about me, Cheryl.’’ 

‘’You are forever in my heart, Toni.’’ 

And that was the first time they said each other’s names. But could it be the last?


	7. Chapter Seven

The Blossom Castle. A sight for sore eyes to the local Princess. Though her adventures at the Southside were amusing, she missed home. The constant protocol, the balls and events, her power, she missed all of these things she could only find at her family’s house. No other than Duke Fred Andrews and his son Archie, from the Andrew’s Estate House, were standing in front of the big doors of the castle to greet Princess Cheryl and Lady Veronica. 

‘’Welcome back, your Highness. We are very pleased to see you have arrived safely.’’ Fred bowed down, pushing his distracted son along with him. 

‘’Thank you, Duke.’’ Cheryl honestly couldn’t care less about the houses her family sponsored. As much as it was her duty to pay attention to such things as a Queen, right now she was just a Princess, desperate for approval from her parents and brother towards her new found love. Out of the corner of her eye she spots Sir Hiram, he should know in what chambers the King and Queen are hiding at this time of the day. Veronica and Cheryl climb of their horses, leaving the staff to unpack for them, and go meet with the latina’s father. 

‘’Sir Hiram, it is so good to see you again.’’ Cheryl started politely, but Veronica soon ended the curtsy.

‘’Daddy!’’ She yelled jumping to his arms. The man appeared rather surprised at his daughter’s sudden shower of affection, but she was daddy’s little girl and he could never say no to her. 

‘’Hello Princess. Veronica.’’ He composed himself. 

‘’I was wondering if you knew the whereabouts of my parents?’’ She quickly went to the motive of her approach.

‘’They are in the library, I believe busy with paperwork.’’ Hiram informed. Cheryl just nodded and turned around, walking so fast that she was almost running. Veronica caught up with her.

‘’Will you be needing my presence, Princess?’’ Veronica was back to being her Lady self, now that they were in the North. 

‘’All you can do is pray, my dear.’’ 

‘’Pray for what?’’ Veronica suspected, but she hadn’t been officially informed of the close relationship of Cheryl and a certain Southsider.

‘’Pray for the survival of this Kingdom. Because after this, I am not sure what will happen to it.’’ Cheryl smiled sadly and ran off once again, going up the large steps that lead inside the castle. On her way through the long hallways of the first floor, Toni came to her mind. The tiny girl would look so out of place in an old, classic castle like this. But maybe she also seemed an intruder on the Southside. Truly, she often felt like she didn’t quite belong anywhere. Her Father being so harsh on her to be the best hier possible, yet never proven to be enough. But Toni? She admired Cheryl. How brave she was to try new things, though always complaining about something, her feet-reaching list of skills she acquired throughout her 17 years of life. The immense passion her eyes held, but her expression remained unfazed by any kind of events. 

Before knocking on the tall wooden doors of the ancient library, Cheryl thought of her secret love interest yet again, how initially she didn’t think they would get along. It was a fact that Antoinette didn’t officially have Jones on her name, Nor Royal blood. And they could never provide a hier that had that same blood. Was this really such a good idea? Perhaps they could remain secret and marrying Forsythe was the best decision for her people. But could she live off knowing that she will never be able to go on long walks holding Toni’s hands? Sleeping in the same bed? Doing all the things she was expected to do with a man but this tiny woman was the one who has been winning over her heart. Maybe they were taking things too quickly? They have only known each other for a week, though it feels like forever. After spending everyday together, they really couldn’t be blamed for falling so quickly. Fate was something they both strongly believed in. A sudden high of courage hit her body and the Princess forcefully knocked on the door before entering.

‘’Cheryl, I see you are back from your trip. Please sit.’’ The King smiled and motioned to the chair in the middle of the stretched table, where her parents were sitting on either end of it. As the adrenaline of new found love goes down, Cheryl starts to get nervous again, looking at her hands and fiddling with her thumbs.

‘’How was your stay in the Southside, dear?’’ Her Mother kindly asked. Her eyes told the Princess she was truly happy to see her. 

‘’It was lovely actually. Forsythe is a very… thoughtful and gentle man.’’ Cheryl smiled, still not quite able to look at her Father’s eyes.

‘’I feel like you are hiding something from us.’’ Clifford squinted his eyes. He was always able to read right through her, as if her training of keeping a straight face had never been enough.

‘’Father, you have always taught the values of family, how the most important thing as a person is to love your family unconditionally, and to love the right people.’’ Cheryl started.

‘’Go on’’ The man insisted

‘’Although the Prince is a good man, he, as well as I, have fallen for… other people.’’ Cheryl confessed. Her heart was dangerously fast, she felt like she could faint from the anticipation.

‘’As well as you? What must that mean, darling?’’ Her Mother’s eyes were widened, but they didn’t show disappoint as Cheryl would have expected, she was just really surprised that her little girl had the courage to admit such thing.

‘’It means, Mother, that I can positively say that someone other than Forsythe has stolen my heart. No one has quite ever made feel like she does.’’ Cheryl slightly smiled, thinking about the precious smile often saved just for her.

‘’She?’’ Clifford raised an eyebrow. No such thing would ever be accepted. But he did need Cheryl on good terms with him so that his plan could work.

‘’Yes Father. Her name, Antoinette Topaz, sounds worth of being turned into a Queen, wouldn’t you say?’’ Cheryl was excited now.

‘’Well if Princess Antoinette really has caused such an impression on you, I don’t see why it would be a problem.’’ Penelope smiled sweetly. It was nice seeing her daughter this happy for once. But the Princess’ smile soon dropped.

‘’You see… She isn’t really… Royal blood. FP Jones took her in after her family was killed, and though she is addressed and treated like a Princess, she isn’t actually one..’’ Cheryl was back to looking down, her own words causing her worry and pain. 

Suddenly the ambience of the library felt heavy. The endless rows of bookshelves were starting to feel claustrophobic, the dust of the room making it almost impossible to breathe. Cheryl could feel her parents’ eyes on her, full of concern, maybe a little bit of anger. She most definitely didn’t want to back out of true love but without the King and Queen’s blessing, there was not much she could do. Saying that the Princess was scared at this moment of silence was an understatement. She was shaking with the fear of rejection.

‘’Well, I will not back down from my word as a King. I will do what I can about this Antoinette. Tell me, will she be joining us next week?’’ Clifford started to put away his paperwork.

‘’Yes, Father.’’ 

‘’Let’s wait until then and see what King FP has to say.’’ Clifford exited the library. 

Cheryl let out a loud sigh of relief. Everything went surprisingly well. She looked at her mother who had also stood up, so she did the same.

‘’I fear for you, my dear.’’ Penelope confessed, hugging her daughter tight.

‘’What must you mean Mother?’’

‘’Your father. Be careful with him.’’ She held the Princess’ shoulders in a caring way. Like she was protecting her. ‘’You are such a good girl. I am very proud that you have come this far in your life as a Princess and I am certain you will be an exquisite Queen. I hope you always take in account our teachings, but never forget to follow your heart. It is the purest possession you hold. I adore you so very much, Cheryl.’’ 

‘’Mother you speak as if I am never going to see you again!’’ The younger girl laughed nervously. 

‘’Everything I do is for your own good, you brother’s and this Kingdom. Always remember that I hold you dearly in my heart.’’ Penelope gave her an apologetic smile, kissed the smaller girl’s forehead and exited the room. 

For some reason tears were running down the Princess’ face. Her mother’s speech was heartwarming but something didn’t feel right. Her eyes were overflowing with fear. Queen Penelope showing fear is not something anyone was accustomed to. 

___

It was the second day back at the Northside. Her mother had told her twins that she was going to be out for business for the next two months, therefore she would not be assisting Cheryl’s 18th birthday nor her Coronation, sadly. The King reassured that the young heirs were in good hands.

Only Clifford, Hiram and the Ghoulies knew where the Queen was truly going to: The House of the Dead. A myth amongst children and a unfortunate truth to Penelope. Stripped from her expensive clothes, thrown in some overused mattress, treated an old rag for anyone to take advantage off. This was for her Kingdom, she tried to tell herself, but the thought of her own husband not even retaliating with the Ghoulies, giving her away like meat to the lions, it was destroying her more than the things the horrid men were doing to her. At least her babies are safe. At least it will all be over eventually.

___

Sometimes Cheryl asked herself if Jason was really a Blossom. She knew they were twins, she knew he, being a man, should be the one to follow up the King, but to all honesty, Clifford would rather have a woman reigning the Northside than his only son. He was completely uninterested in the Crown. The only thing he appreciated was the meals at the castle and his Southside girlfriend, Polly. No one but Cheryl knew about their secret relationship, although she only knew because she once followed her brother in the middle of the night during one of his various escapes. She tried several times to convince him to come clean about his relationship but to no avail. She now understands the rush it is to have a secret love, specially because they would most likely not be accepted. 

The princess sitting at the edge of her balcony, looking at a book but not really reading it, just staring at it, lost in her own thoughts. Cutting her out of her trance by the sound of the bushes closest to her room, she reaches for her candle and tries to find the source of the noise. It stops eventually but when Cheryl turns around something that wasn’t there before meets her eyes, scaring her to death and making her drop the candle holder.

‘’Woah, calm down your Highness. Am I really that ugly?’’ That perfect laugh Cheryl had remembering constantly filled the silence of the night. No other than her beloved is standing right in front of her, in her castle, in her room.

‘’Toni!’’ Cheryl jumped to the shorter girl’s arms. ‘’How did you get here! It’s so late! I can’t believe you are here!’’ She rambled.

‘’I missed you too much. It’s boring without you. Jug and Betty are getting more and more lovey dovey.’’ Toni rolled her eyes, holding Cheryl’s pale hand. Cheryl laughed and looked at those brown orbs lovingly.

‘’No one has ever had so much work just to come see me..’’ She blushed.

‘’I’m sure that isn’t true. I mean you are the Princess.’’

‘’No one I like has ever had so much work just to come see me!’’ Cheryl corrected.

‘’So you do like me!’’ Toni mocked.

‘’As if you didn’t already know, you jester.’’ 

‘’As much as I like to look at you from under this starry sky, it is kinda freezing out here. Are you going to invite me inside?’’ Toni smirked, kissing Cheryl’s cheek. 

‘’Did you come all this way just to woo me?’’ Cheryl opened the glass doors to her bedroom. 

‘’To be honest, I don’t think I can sleep if I don’t make sure you are safe, so what better way to make sure of that than sleeping with you?’’ Toni started to undress herself. Cheryl was blushing deeply. ‘’I didn’t mean it like that!’’ 

‘’Of course you didn’t. Such thing is to be saved for my coronation. And our marriage.’’

‘’Have you talked to your parents?’’ Toni inquiries, laying on the comfortable silk sheets.

‘’I have. My Father said he would look into the matter and arrange everything. You won’t have to leave me!’’ Cheryl said excitedly, snuggling against Toni’s protective embrace.

‘’With his blessing or not, I will never leave you. I promise.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of the fanfiction I have been for so long planning! Due to my emotional stability I can't assure you this AU will be good, but I will try my best.
> 
> Leave kudos to show support, and comment telling me your predictions to this story!


End file.
